The Original
The Original is the eleventh episode of A-Nine Plot Talzan is seen sitting in a big chair in the headquarters telling about what happened two days ago. He tells the audience about how A-Nine (the hero of the future) teamed up with Ben 10 (the hero of the past) to fight Veegoe and Vilgax. "Lemme tell you people a story about how two young heroes joined forces to defeat eachothers enemies." Talzan said. "Those young heroes were none other than A-Nine and Ben 10, but not only did my little student A-Nine met the famous Ben Tennyson, he also found out that he wasn't the the first superhero in the entire world. I remember like it was yesterday!". The scene then moves on to Ben Tennyson who is fighting a techadon robot as Lodestar, and then defeats it. After Ben transforms back into his normal self, he manages to go off and visits his girlfriend Julie Yammomoto, while saying "I wonder Julie's doing today I better visit her.". Just as he is about to go to her house, a portal opens and it is A-Nine, Brendon, Stacy, Eli, and Talzan. When he looks at A-Nine, he sees his neomatrix and thinks that he stole a version of the Omnitrix from Azmuth so he attacks him, using Brainstorm, then A-Nine transforms into Magnetude but says "Im not your enemy stranger! But if you do wanna battle, common then I wanna test your skills and see what you got!". Eli and Talzan tell A-Nine not to battle Ben, but A-Nine tells them both he just wants to have a spar with him and test his strength (also because A-Nine loves the thrill of battling other people). The battle ends with Magnetude defeating Brainstorm, as he they both transform back into their normal selves. A-Nine asks who Ben is, with Ben also asking the same question. Talzan tells A-Nine that Ben is a famous superhero before A-Nine was even born back in 2005-2069 (which leaves A-Nine shocked and devasted that there was a superhero before him and nobody told him sooner). Talzan tells A-Nine everything about Ben 10, his acheivements, and how he defeated his enemies. When Talzan was done telling A-Nine everything about Ben 10 (which takes 2 hours, and makes Brendon and Ben fall asleep), A-Nine woke Ben up and told him that they were all trying to stop Veegoe because he tried to make a machine that was going to destroy the entire galaxy, but it was actually a time machine that dends people back in the year 2011 again. As A-Nine learns Ben's story, A-Nine tells Ben his story next, which impresses Ben, but he really wants to know why he is not in the future, also along with A-Nine. Talzan then tells them both in 2069 when Ben was the age of 64, he died of a heart attack, which also makes Ben depressed that he will not be a hero long enough but is happy to know that there is a new hero to take his place (A-Nine). After that, Ben asks if the Neomatrix is powered by anything like how the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix is powered by Primus, but A-Nine tells him that the Neomatrix is not powered by anything. Talzan tells them all that Veegoe is in the past with Ben and says that they should find him quick before he kills everyone. Ben tells the team that he is also looking for Vilgax, with A-Nine and Talzan telling Ben that they better find Veegoe very quick now because he can absorb Vilgax and easily kill him. On the way by looking for Veegoe, A-Nine interdouces Brendon and Eli to Ben by saying "Oh and this is my best friend Brendon and my girlfriend Eli by the by.", and after he does, Ben tells A-Nine that he also has a girlfriend named Julie, then shakes both Brendon and Eli's hands. When Ben is looking through A-Nine's Neomatrix to see what aliens he has, he transforms him into Speed Ball (but only for 2 seconds), but quickly transforms then tells Ben that they seriously need to find Veegoe because he is pure evil, will kill anyone he sees, hears, and smells, and has no allies at all. Ben quickly becomes serious, but then all of the sudden, Veegoe and Vilgax attack the team. A-Nine and Ben go Fasttrack and Teleportal to defeat the two. As the heroes both try to stop them, Veegoe quickly betrays Vilgax by absorbing him and then leaving him for dead on the ground. Veegoe betraying Vilgax leaves both Ben and A-Nine enraged and then quickly attacks him. Even though the heroes tried there hardest to defeat them, Veegoe single handedly defeats them already in less then 5 minutes. Veegoe then teleports away from the battle to prepare his Vee-bot army, telling them all he will be back and when he does, he will kill them all. As A-Nine and Ben transform back, A-Nine desides that they should take a break for awhile and shoot some hoops, which makes Ben think that he is not on task, but accepts A-Nine's idea to break and goes with him to shoot some hoops. As A-Nine uses Teleportal to make a portal and take them to a basketball court, A-Nine, Ben, and Brendon shoots some hoops except for Stacy and Eli who are sitting on bench just watching them. They are at the basketball for about 3 hours until a cluster of Vee-bots attack all of the heroes. Brendon attempts to attack them, saying "Sit back and watch girls, I'll take care of these metal headed rejects!". A-Nine and Ben quickly transform into Humungosaur and Twinkle Star to stop the Vee-bots, but when the heroes quickly begin fighting, the Vee-bots quickly kidnaps Stacy, and one of them elbows Ben hard in the forehead, quickly knocking him out and transforming him back into his human state. Talzan tells A-Nine (who transformed back into his normal self) to quickly rescue Stacy before the Vee-bots torture her, but A-Nine insteads go backs and helps Ben instead of Stacy (leaving Talzan shocked, devasted, and speechless). By the time A-Nine runs to help Ben, Stacy is already gone. A-Nine gets Ben into a hospital, then appologises to Talzan and saying that he went after Ben instead of Stacy because he is the most important hero of the past instead of himself. Talzan forgives A-Nine and tells him that he understands. Just as they are at the hospital, an energy brightlight ring surrounds everyone as Brendon says "It's the end of the world!", but Eli quickly reminds him that they are in the past and nothing really happens yet. Everyone (accept for Ben, who is sleeping in a bed still in the hospital with a bandage around his head) is teleported to a big dark room with white dots (resembling the universe) with five big dragons, who are sitting in giant chairs far from A-Nine Eli, Brendon, and Talzan, who are on the far ground. The dragons interduced themselves to be a red dragon named Pyro, a yellow female dragon named Ursa, a white dragon named Noora, a green dragon named Nornehs, and blue dragon named Tibmag. The dragons announce that they are called the Kai Celestials, who are the guardians of the north, east, south, and west galaxy, and that they warp reality (they are omniponet), so without them our galaxys couldd collapse and end. A-Nine and Brendon call the Kai Celestials very cool. The Kai Celestials tell A-Nine not to worry about Veegoe yet because he will soon him in his darkest hour and must be prepared. After they send A-Nine and his friends back, they wish him good luck on his team work with Ben Tennyson, and Eli saying "And bringing my friend back alive!". As they are teleported to the hosptial, they see that Ben is gone, so they go look for him in the streets to see that he is about to fight the Vee-bots aone with Humungosaur, then goes Ultimate Humunosaur. A-Nine assists Ben by turning into Tunnel Hide. As they are trying their hardest, they are soon defeated by a thousand more Vee-bots. As they transform back, after being beat up they (weakily) stand up to face them again as A-Nine says to Ben "Well, it's been nice knowin you Ben.", and Ben says back to A-Nine "Oh shut up!". They both go Arc Master and Swampfire as they are shouting. As they transform, they are suddenly transported to a cybernetic room (with there battle being offscreen) with a bunch of wires holding them. When they are there, they are still in their alien form looking beaten up and weak. Luckily while they are there, they found Stacy ending up just like Ben and A-Nine. As Veegoe appears in the room, he angrily tells them both that he will make them suffer, but A-Nine and Ben quickily escape the room as RoadHog and Ultimate Swampfire, saving Stacy. Veegoe teleports away somewhere leaving A-Nine very enraged. The Vee-bot army attack the hereoes with brutal force, so Ben gets Stacy to a safer place and tells her to wait for him and A-Nine. They defeat some of the Vee-bots, but one other is bigger (like the one in Friends) so the heroes try their very best to take it down. They cannot defeat the giant Vee-gbot because it is too powerul but they find a giant smoke gun and shoots it at the giant machine, so it can lose it's sight. As the Vee-bot cannot see a single thing, RoadHog slices it in half, then tosses it up in the air, while Ultimate Swampfire burns both of the halfs. They both high five eachother while saying "Awesome!". Talzan makes a portal to send him, A-Nine, Brendon, Eli, and Stacy back to the year 2087, but when he does, A-Nine gives the code to the Neomatrix to get off of his arm. When it is off, A-Nine gives Ben his Neomatrix because he say "That he deserves better.", but Ben refuses and tells him that A-Nine needs it more than he does, and that he died at the age 64 was because it was his time. A-Nine goes into the time machine with his friends and says goodbye to Ben, but gives him something to cure Vilgax so that he won't die (a vial that was found only in the past). Talzan is then seen making a hologram, which is actually his diary about what happened "And that's what happened. Man I should really put this thing up now.". Two weeks later Ben is seen walking with Kevin and Gwen, but sees Cash and JT hanging on a tree by their underwear. When Kevin and Gwen asked who did this, Ben says to himself "An old friend." Characters *A-Nine *Brendon *Eli *Ben Tennyson (special appearence) *Talzan *Cash *JT *Kevin Levin (near the end) *Gwen Tennyson (near the end) *Stacy *Kai Celestials *Julie Yammomoto (is mentioned twice) Villains *Veegoe *Vee-bots *Vilgax Aliens Used by A-Nine *Magnetude *Speed Ball (cameo) *Teleportal (x2) *Twinkle Star *Tunnel Hide *Arc Master *Tail Whip *RoadHog Aliens Used by Ben *Lodestar *Brainstorm *Fasttrack *Humungosaur (x2) *Ultimate Humungosaur *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Trivia *Ben Tennyson makes a special appearence. *This episode shows what happened after Ben Tennyson stopped being a hero. *It will be revealed that the series takes place in the year 2087. *It is revealed that all of A-Nine's aliens are much stronger than Ben's, even his evolved ones. *In this episode, it is revealed that the Neomatrix is not powered by Primus. Category:Episodes Category:Guest Stars